Daughter of Darkness, Interrupted
by Quick-n-Popular
Summary: Kyohei's still on the lamb and Sunako's still reeling with guilt for her part in his sudden departure. Now, as these two are apart they find themselves questioning their roles in each other's lives. !Warning: Possible fluffiness!


**"Daughter of Darkness, interrupted."**

By Quick-n-Popular

Disclaimer: "The Wallflower" is owned by its author, Tomoko Hayakawa. I own only this story I've created and the original characters I've introduced.

Author's Note: This story takes place during the time period when Kyohei Takano decided to not return to the Nakahara Mansion from his parents' place. However, this is an alternative retelling of the aftermath and certain events from the manga are omitted but not in chronological order as in the manga chapters. Kyohei is the other half of this and will be brought in soon. Just so you know. Furthermore, my sincerest apologies should the characters seem ooc.

Chapter One: A life without the Creature of the Light

It had been a month since Kyohei Takano had left his parents' place and had decided not to come back to the Nakahara Mansion. With no word from him about his return and only the odd eye-witness accounts made by various young women, and sometimes older men, being the only hint as to where he might be; the other residents of the Mansion were beginning to feel a certain danger loomed over the return of their friend and roommate.

Sunako Nakahara, still reeling with guilt after having confessed to being part of the reason for Kyohei's absence, found herself buried deep in mixed feelings. Over the past month, Takenaga had left frequently to go to the latest places that Kyohei had supposedly been spotted at. Ranmaru, who wasn't all that worried, was off on frequent dates. Yuki was the only one who stuck around the Mansion, but kept to himself when he wasn't talking with either Ranmaru or Takenaga. This left Sunako with the luxury of being left alone more and more as she has been wishing for since the beginning of her move-in with these "Creatures of the Light". However, Sunako was rarely feeling such joys from such a dramatic change. Strangely enough, her solitude was in conflict with the guilt she was feeling as she noticed the certain changes of certain things she had taken for granted. Things she hadn't considered to be all that important. Things like him barging into her room demanding food, the others constant presence, and her having to fight tooth and nail to preserve her choice of lifestyle.

There were other things, as well. Things about the Creature of the Light that stuck in her memory that she was finding herself suddenly missing. Things like his abrupt rescues, his sense of self-righteousness, and …those two times where the two of them had been out doing things like playing arcade games and splashing eachother in the water fountain.

Sunako's nose suddenly began drip with blood at remembering those times. She stood in the hallway of the mansion and was leaning against the wall, as she felt light-headed from that particular memory. Wiping her nose with some tissue she had in her pocket, she then continued her journey back to her room. Her room, the only refuge she had from the Creatures of the Light, had, recently, become something else entirely. Those who lived with her in her room: Hiroshi-kun, Akira-kun, Josephine, all of them; seemed to have grown completely silent towards her. Ever since she had confessed to them as to how she had treated Kyohei after he had been mistreated by his own parents, her three best friends became distant and quiet.

Sunako sighed, sadly as she looked at the two anatomical dolls and the dressed up skeleton.

"Still giving me the silent treatment, huh?"

She could hear nothing from them. Their vacant stares feeling as though they were looking right through her.

For a moment, when this all started, Sunako actually cursed Kyohei for causing her friends to leave her and for making her feel this guilty. None the less, she soon returned to common sense knowing that her own actions were responsible for her feeling this way.

Sunako went to her bed and lay flat on her back, looking up at the ceiling. She wondered to herself how long she would continue feeling this guilt and if and when that Creature of the Light was going to return.

The latter was felt stronger than the other.

"Sunako-chan? Sunako-chan?" A voice came from the other side of her door.

"Yes?" She replied, still staring at the ceiling.

"Sunako-chan, we're going to be late." Yuki, the more baby face-looking of the group, and the one of the two that had remained since Takenaga was searching abroad for Kyohei, called to Sunako from the door. He still was reluctant to venture on into her room, due to the décor, unless he absolutely had to.

She sighed as she lifted herself off of the bed and gathered her school supplies.

"Coming, be there in a bit."

Like the Mansion, Morii High had taken an effect with the absence of Kyohei Takano. Posters created by the Photo Club and numerous other fan-obsessed essentials had been widely distributed all over the school in remembrance of Kyohei and to raise spirit that he would one day return. While Yuki and Ranmaru were constantly plagued with questions concerning Takenaga's search and requests to hold onto gifts for Kyohei's return, Sunako was never approached. She, as she had suspected, had been labeled as one of the possible causes for Kyohei to skip town. Thus, upon her arrival to school she was greeted with constant glares, threats, accusations, and sharp projectiles. However, Sunako's "look" would soon remove anyone brave and arrogant enough to approach her. Not all were anti-social or verbally aggressive with her. Noi, Nene, Nana, and Nono always stood by her and verbally bashed anyone who tried to approach her.

"Yeah? Well, same to you, you fat cow!" Noi-chan shouted at a girl that had yelled a derogative comment towards Sunako.

"You don't need to be doing this." Sunako said, her head held down low, like always.

Noi looked at her, curiously. "Why?"

"I'm sure you'd much rather be calling Takenaga-kun than being around me, right now. Am I right?"

Noi placed her hands on her hips and scowled. "Sunako-chan! Don't ever talk like that!"

Sunako didn't say anything more but continued on looking down at the patterned floor, sighing.

Noi-chan sighed and looked away. "If Kyohei-kun were here, he'd be fighting all of these idiots."

Sunako nodded. She knew that he liked to fight.

"And all to protect you, Sunako-chan." Noi added.

Sunako scoffed at the idea and turned away from Noi-chan.

Noi grabbed ahold of Sunako's shoulders and spun her to face her again.

"Why are you fighting this? Takenaga-kun, Yuki-kun, and Ranmaru-kun all agree that you and Kyohei-kun are a perfect match. No one else in this school can come close to the kind of vibe you two give off when the two of you are together."

Sunako rolled her eyes.

"Sunako-chan, they're ALL jealous of you." Noi said, smiling.

"Why? They're actually something those Creatures of the Light are looking for. I'm not interested." Sunako brought out a pen that had a skull at the end, which, after pressing the button on the top, opened its mouth and the tip of the pen came out. Sunako doodled on her notebook as Noi looked at the pen with uneasiness before she sighed and scrunched herself down next to Sunako. She looked at what Sunako was drawing and a smile lit up on her face as she smacked her across the shoulder.

"You're such a filthy hypocrite!"

Sunako sweated like crazy, almost as much as when she was in the presence of one of her roommates. On her notebook, she had drawn caricatures of Kyohei when he was either yelling or looking pissed off.

"I-It's…It's not what you think…" Sunako stumbled, quickly putting away her notebook back into her case.

"Uh huh." Noi-chan said with a devious smile, "So, how long have you been drawing Kyohei-kun?"

Sunako buried herself further to the ground, so much that a passing student commented that it seemed someone had left a pile of black clothing.

Sunako's bottom lip quivered as she struggled to respond.

"Well?" Noi-chan asked. She knew she had her, there was no more wiggle room left for Sunako to evade or lie her way out of the question.

Sunako took a deep breath and said, "I started a week ago."

Noi-chan clasped her hands together and aww'd, loudly. "You've been in love with Kyohei-kun for THAT long?"

Sunako's eyes clouded over and her teeth clenched. "Kyaa! No! It's NOT like that!"

Noi sighed and rolled her eyes.

The two of them said their temporary farewells as the bell rang, ending the lunch period.

Following school, and having to thwart every snigger and batting eye made at her by Yuki-kun and Noi-chan, Ranmaru-kun having been called away by an admirer; Sunako was, once again, welcoming the prospect of returning to her sanctuary of darkness aka her room. Her happy thought had been removed when she remembered how her "friends" were now treating her. Their silence seemed to have muddled the ambiance that had filled her room. Regardless, Sunako came in and shed herself from her school clothing, and as she did she contemplated the thought of taking an early bath. The thought soon became connected to a memory. The memory of her walking in the bathroom, nude, carrying a bundle of rubber duckies, and stopping in shock and terror as she realized that the Creature of the Light was using her shower and could see her as well as she could see him.

Sunako's nose erupted into a geyser of blood, as the memory became more and more visual and detailed. Sunako clutched at her nose as she began breathing heavily against the floor.

That memory…one of the many memories that she had forsaken herself from ever remembering, had been shut away in her mind. How did it emerge so suddenly? Why? For what purpose?

"_Isn't it obvious, Sunako-chan?"_

Sunako's eyes lit up and she looked around the room before finally coming upon Hiroshi-kun. The anatomical doll still starred out into space, yet his voice continued to fill Sunako's ears.

"_You have all the clues, Sunako-chan. Surely, you can understand why you're remembering that memory right now?"_

Sunako's smile turned into a confused frown. "Wha-what are you saying, Hiroshi-kun? I don't understand."

"_Why is this memory, of all your unwanted memories, is the one that has now come to you, Sunako-chan?" _

Sunako looked at the floor; she then answered feebly.

"Well…I guess…could it be because I wanted to take a bath?"

"_And?"_

"And…_he_ was there?" Sunako asked cautiously. There was a certain tone in Hiroshi-kun's voice that she never had heard before. It was strict. Like that of a parent lecturing their child.

"_Yes. What else?" _

Sunako was beginning to get tired of this, but she didn't want to drive away Hiroshi-kun. She straightened herself on the floor before looking up towards the ceiling in contemplation. She honestly didn't know what the answer was to the question. Besides of that Creature of the Light being there and that she wanted to take a bath now; Sunako could not see more than that.

Sunako shrugged.

"_Is that your answer, Sunako-chan? That you don't know?"_

Sunako put her hands up in bewilderment. "I don't! What else could there be?!"

"_Answer my question and I'll tell you."_

To be continued…

A/N: I apologize, again, for the OOC-characters. This story is in its infancy and I have yet to have the voices, dialogues, lingo; all pin-pointed and perfected, so please be patient. I'm hoping that what this is about got across and wasn't muddled or misinterpreted.

This is going to be on a trial-run, at best. Depending on reviews and, unfortunately, my other writing projects; this may be at a standstill for awhile until I at least see what the reaction is. So, review and be merry! LoL.

Q-n-P


End file.
